The Monday and Saturday boys found love
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: The Saturdays found out that Zak Monday is alive and Drew let him live with them until they found the Smoke Mirror. And what if they meet the Wednesdays and the Morales family in a sleep over. Zak Monday meets Bell Wednesday and Zak Saturday meets Dawn Friday. Love begins. But what if Zak Saturday's love is interrupted by a boy name Jale and goes back to Wadi.
1. Info on the new characters of the story

Name: Bell Wednesday ( Me )

Age- 12

Birthday- January 12

Race- 80% Cryptid and 20% Human

Looks- wearing a green dress up to her thighs,blue pants,and black shoes. Her hair has a messy black bangs placed behind her ear and long white hair.

Family- Dairy Wednesday,John Wednesday,Ron (Cryptid Brother),Risky (Cryptid Sister),Daily (Pet/Cryptid Sister)

Weapon- Its like Zak M.'s claw but its just color blue and green.

Personality- awesome,angry when humans or cryptids annoy her but doesn't show it,intelligent,adventurous,tomboyish,can kick butt anytime she wants,musical,defends her brother and sisters,shy,quiet,and friendly.

Bio- I might look like a human but I am part cryptid too. I was separated from my mom and dad but after 3 years,I found them but made a family of my own when my parents lost me: Ron,Risky,and looks like Zon but is red,Risky looks like Fisk but is white and has violet eyes,and Daily looks like Komodo but has red spots like Komodo Monday.I am a Plant Cryptid. Its like Zak Saturday controlling cryptids but I control plant cryptids. My eyes would glow blue to control the plant cryptids. I still have more powers. I can control air,darkness,light,lightning,make illusions,fire,and speak all languages even cryptids. I hide from all humans except a few. They're my friends and sometimes I'll meet some humans but I always keep quiet cause I'm shy.

Friends- Wadi,Ulraj,soon Zak M. and S.,and Munya

Enemies- evil cryptids and Dawn(Never met Argost)

**xxx**

Name: Dawn Morales (OC)

Age-12

Birthday- July 20

Looks- wearing a pink belly shirt,pink mid thigh skirt,and pink sandals. Her hair is black and long,wearing a white headband.

Race- Human

Family- Lisa Morales,Paulo Morales,Ron(Killed),Risky(Committed Suicide),Daily(Lost and found dead)

Weapon- Nothing

Personality- lazy,not smart,luxurious,afraid,keeps flirting with popular boys,and selfish

Bio- I am a lazy butt and orders Bell around. My pets Ron,Risky,and Daily hated me very much and died. I copied Bell's pets/families names so I don't need to find a name for them. I love clothes and everything! I hate dirt or adventures. Everyone always tell me i am a princess and amazing! Bell keeps adventuring in the forest and climb trees. I don't fight at all risks cause I might have bruises or everything and I keep flirting.

Friends- Wadi,Ulraj,soon Zak S. and Jale (OC),and Bell

Enemies- Munya,Risky W.,Ron W.,Daily W.,and Zak M.

**xxx**

Name- Jale Kerie

Age- 13

Birthday- August 26

Looks- wearing black shirt with a skull in the middle and blue jeans. His hair is orange and is same length of hair and with the Zaks.

Race- Human

Weapon- bombs and guns

Personality- flirter,adventurous,scared of spiders,and selfish

Bio- I travel around the world stealing things from people but stopped when I turned 11. I help cryptids that are in trouble and I work as a fisherman for a living. I am a huge flirt to girls and when it comes to money I am very selfish. I am very afraid of spiders cause my friend,Bell,keeps holding spiders even though its poisonous since 3 years old. I act bold and not letting anyone see I am scared of little spiders. I am friends with a half man and half spider cryptid thanks to Bell. She is helping me overcome my fear.

Friends- Bell,Dawn,Wadi,soon Zak M.,Ulraj,the cryptids,and Munya

Enemies- evil cryptids and soon Zak S.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new characters of the story and if you want to know who are the parents of Dawn and Bell,they look like the Saturdays and Mondays. Jale has no parents but Bell is like a sister to him. **


	2. Shock Zak Saturday and A Sleep Over

**HI! I love Zak Monday but I know many people love Zak Saturday more. So,I make a story about the boys found love. Anyway,I am going to start the story and could you please review my story.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

" Boys! Could you please come here for a sec.!" I yelled. I stared at Doc and looked down to Zak Monday who's arms are crossed. " Coming Mom!" My baby boy,Zak,yelled back. Even though Zak's 13 doesn't mean he is not my baby boy. I heard running coming here. We are in the Saturdays HQ ,living room." Mom,what were you go-ZAK MONDAY!" Zak asked then yelled when he saw the Monday.

" Zak! I scolded." Zak Monday will live here with us cause the Smoke Mirror is broken. Me and your father is going to find the Mirror and fix it." I said." And Ulraj and Wadi are coming here for a sleep over." Doc rose an eyebrow and continued what I said." Wadi is bringing two friends of hers to come here. Fisk,Komodo,and Zon will be meeting three cryptids from one of the friends of Wadi. While me and your mother,will be talking with all their parents."

* loud knock *

" Oh they're here." Me and Doc said. I looked at the time and it was already 7:00 pm.' They came right in time.' I thought. " Zak please get the door." Doc ordered Zak. Zak groaned and went to open the door.

" Zak Monday please be nice to the visitors cause they're parents might know where the Mirror is. Ok?" I whispered to Zak M. He sighed and nodded. I saw Zak come back with Wadi and Ulraj beside him,behind them was the adults and one girl,and the last was one girl who looks like Zak M.

" Zak make some friends there and you should talk to that girl. She doesn't have company." I pointed to the black and white hair girl and went with Doc to talk to the parents.

* * *

**Zak S.'s POV**

" Hey Wadi,why is that girl not talking to you? I thought you're friends." I asked Wadi and pointed to the direction of the black and white hair girl. Ulraj was talking with the 6 cryptids or playing cards with them.

" She didn't like to come but her brother and sisters wanted her to come. She is very quiet and shy. She only talks to me when I am alone." Wadi told me,matter-of-factly.

I saw Zak walking towards her and joked," Hey Zak! Are you going to make fun of her or hurt her like what you did to me?!" I laughed and Wadi slapped the back of my head.  
The girl then stood up and ran,putting her hands on her face. Zak glared at me and yelled," What's wrong with you?! I am trying to be friends with her!" I stared at him shocked at what he said. Be friends with her?! He was about to leave when a black hair girl stopped him.

" Hi! My names Dawn! Whats your name,cutie?" The girl known as Dawn asked Zak,flirtously. He just rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way and went back to find the mysterious girl who vanished directly when I joked Zak.

" Wadi,whats wrong with him? He must have a terrible LOVE life." Dawn told Wadi,sadly. I and Wadi both rolled our eyes when she pronounced LOVE loudly. All the parents stared at us and then continued what they're talking about. I stared at Dawn,checking her out. ' She's beautiful even though she acting rich and popular. She is still beautiful.' I thought. Dawn was looking at me confused when I didn't notice I was drooling.

" Zak? Are you checking me out?" Dawn asked,blushing. I blushed too. I told her that she was beautiful and everything I think about her. I was about to tell Wadi something when she was walking away,crying. I just shrugged it away and continued talking/flirting with Dawn.

* * *

**Bell's POV**

Why does everyone be mean and bossy with me? The only friends I talk with is Wadi,Ulraj,my brother,and sisters. Even my parents think I am vulnerable and Dawn is more proper and amazing than me. I look up in the sky in the roof of the Saturdays HQ. I reached into my sling bag and put out a black mirror,I put back together cause it was broken to pieces and found in the snow. I sighed and held it close. I heard a rustle in the trees and I stared at the trees,suspiciously.

" Munya are you there?" I asked,afraid. I placed the mirror back into the bag and got my claw. I don't have enough energy to use my powers and there ain't any plant cryptids around here. Then,something or someone pounced at me. I hit it with my claw and stood up and was relieved it was just Munya.

" Munya you just scared me to death. You know!" I said,relieved and happy that he was here. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We talked about everything that happened. I told him that everyone was always mean to me then I sensed someone was coming.

" Munya hide! Someone is coming up here!"I whispered to him and he disappeared. The door opened in the roof and I saw Wadi. I didn't know I was holding my breath and I inhale and exhale. Wadi came up to me and hugged me,sniffling. I wonder why was she crying? Then,Munya came up and wrapped Wadi in web.

" EEEKK! Munya!" She couldn't scream but just said it,quietly." Bell help me!" I glared at Munya and he let go of Wadi. I unwrapped Wadi with my claw. She was about to scream when Munya was coming near us. I placed my hand in her mouth and shushed her.

" Wadi,Munya is my friend. After his master died,he became lonely and I found him. We became friends secretly. He is here to say sorry to the Saturdays but is very scared that the Saturdays might hurt him. Don't tell anyone about this! Please!" I asked her,pleading not to tell. She just nodded and told me and Munya about Dawn and Zak S. is going to be together forever and not her and him. I nodded sadly and sensed another person coming.

" Wadi! Munya! Hide and Wadi just ignore Zak whenever he's going to talk to you even Dawn!" I whispered to them and they both nodded. Munya carried Wadi and was gone. The person opened the door and its was just the mean guy.

* * *

**Zak M.'s POV**  
" What do you want? Tease me like what the Saturday said?" The mysterious girl said,sniffling when she saw me. I frowned and then walked towards her. I sat beside her and said,sadly," My names Zak Monday. I am sorry about what Zak Saturday said. Its true I tease and hurt people cause I'm the opposite of the Saturdays. You see? I lost my family cause of that monster,Argost. My families last name is the Mondays. The Mondays are the opposite of the Saturdays. We want revenge while the Saturdays want to help people and cryptids. I can go back to my family if I had the Smoke Mirror. The Mirror is black and is broken to pieces." She was shocked when I told her the story. I sat down beside her and looked up at the sky.' I think I have a crush on this girl.' I thought,blushing. Thank goodness the full moon isn't up yet so the girl didn't saw the blush and I sighed.

" My names Bell Wednesday. You know? I had that kind of like when I was 5. I lost my family but I found them after 3 years. I made a brother and 2 sisters in the 3 years:Ron,Risky,and Daily. A-A-A-A-And..." She stuttered,nervously. I stared at her and rose an eyebrow. She sighed and pulled out a something in her sling bag. It was the Smoke Mirror! I was shocked when I saw her holding the Mirror. " I think your looking for this. I saw broken pieces of this in the snow and fixed it." She said placing the mirror in my lap.

" Th-Thank you,Bell." I said,smiling. I hugged her and I blushed red of what I did. She giggled when I turned red. I wish it wasn't moon wasn't shining on us! I held the Mirror and when I was about to leave,Bell kissed me in the cheek! We blushed crimson and went back inside.

' This day is so amazing!' I thought,smiling.

* * *

**Please review! The next chapter would be ' Zak Saturday Makes A Move On Dawn ' If you are a fan of ZakXWadi. They will be together soon. If you hate the story then don't mind reading it!**


	3. Cute Couple,Jealous Wadi,and Jale Kerie?

**I don't know if you hate the story and I am so exhausted! Anyway,the story is going to be about Zak's teenage hormones coming in. Wadi will you know get jealous. I am still thinking when will my boy OC will jump in to flirt with Dawn,Zak will get jealous and win Dawn's heart and left a broken-hearted Wadi,and a very,very angry Belle. That's all I'll tell about the story. And if you hate my story then don't mind reading it! Thank you for the little reviews cause I only made two or three chapters of this story. **

* * *

Wadi's POV

'Ok! I will ignore Zak and Dawn thats what Belle said.' I thought when went into the living room. Ulraj then came near me." I have a feeling that something will attack all of us,Wadi." He whispered to me. I rose my eyebrow and just continued walking ignoring everything around me well except Belle,the adults,and the cryptids. When I looked at the couches,I saw Zak and Dawn flirting. I felt a sting of jealousy and tears were soon going to fall. I blinked many times and balled up my hands into fists. I looked the other way and saw the unexpected,Bell and Zak Monday are holding hands. I soon forgotten about Zak and Dawn and covered my mouth from laughing.

" Awwwww! You're cutest couple!" I said,loudly. Belle and Zak M. blushed. Everyone stared at them and returned to what they were doing. Then,something or someone broke the living room's window. A boy with orange hair appeared.

" Bell! Why didn't you tell me you were in a sleep over!" the boy said to Bell. I looked over to Zak Monday and saw a glint of jealousy. Bell fell over anime style.

" Jale,I was invited and why didn't you just use the door?" Bell asked the boy,I think the name Jale because Bell mentioned.

" I wanted to have a cool entrance." Jale said,coolly. Zak M. then butted in." Excuse me,who are you?" Zak M. growled with alot of jealousy. Jale glared and said," I am Jale Kerie,I help cryptids around the world and I am friends with Bell and her family. Who are you?"

" I am Zak Monday the opposite of Zak Saturday who is over there,"He pointed to where Dawn and Zak were talking."I am from the smoke mirror and I am friends with Bell,too." The two boys glared and argued with each other for ten minutes then Drew had enough.

" Both of you stop fighting and Jale why didn't you just ask if you wanted join with us?" " Because I was going to talk to Bell about something when this guy butted in the conversation." Zak M. was going fight back when Drew silenced him. " So Jale you should talk to Dawn and Zak in the living room so go now." Jale then left. I stared unbelievably silent the whole time ten went to the roof.

* * *

Zak S. POV

'Woah!' that Jale guy argued more to Zak than I do!' " When I was like woah,hey what are you touching my ass. Ummmm...Zakky aren't you listening to me?" I snapped out of my trance and nodded making fake smile. " Then,what was I talking about? And who's that cute guy coming over here?" I got jealous and went back to zoning out,trying to plan what to do to Jale Katie or something.

* * *

Dawn's POV

The cute guy came here to me and zakky. I smiled flirtously to the cute guy and said," Hi! My name's Dawn! What's your name cutie?"(A/N Dawn always repeat that sentence to all the cute guys A/N) The cute guy was about to answer when Belle came and told him," Jale! I'm sorry about Zak's behaviour. I think he's overprotective. Can you forgive him?" I glared daggers at Belle and she ignored me.' I'm gonna kill her!' I thought,angrily.

" Yeah,I forgive him. So Belle is he your boy-"Jale,I think thats his name,was punched in stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jale asked,painfully clutching his stomach. Belle glare daggers at him,the glare say 'say-one-more-word-or-I'll-kill-you'. Jealousy grew throughout me.' Two boys are after her and only one boy likes me?! I'll show Belle what I can do!' I punched right in the face and she kicked me on the leg. She spat out blood and glared at me. I held my almost broken leg and glared back.

" What are both of you doing?" My Zakkie said.

" Zakkie! She started it. She kicked me so I punched her!" I pretend crying. Then Zakkie hug me and glared at Belle,but Belle didn't say anything just left.

" Hey! What's wrong with you! Aren't you supposed to be friends?!" Wadi yelled at me and glared at Zakkie and left to find Belle. I smiled evilly,but when I stood up Jaley slapped me and yelled," You hurt my BFF one more time,bitch. You will see this fist on your face!" He left and I felt broken-hearted. Why do I feel this way?

* * *

**Do you like it? I know its short,but I promise you I'll try to make it longer. And I have to stop making the chapters 'cause I have to finish my stories one by one. I hope you understand.**


	4. Important message for everyone!

**I got a message from a fellow writer lazylollipop girl and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!


End file.
